


Fils de Terre

by goddamn_i_lost_my_fight



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamn_i_lost_my_fight/pseuds/goddamn_i_lost_my_fight
Summary: Jeremy décide.





	Fils de Terre

Le cœur de Jeremy battit bruyamment pendant qu’il descendit l’escalier. Il allait devoir monter le même escalier quand il rendit chez-lui. S’il rendit chez-lui. Son cœur grandit plus bruyant à la pensée. Il agrippa le livre plus proche à sa poitrine. Les mains secouèrent.

Il eut préparé pour cette depuis… depuis… Il eut dévoué les semaines, les mois à cette. Cette allait changer sa vie. S’il l’avait encore quand il rendit.

Après la marche finale, il regarda autour pour vérifier qu’il ne se réveilla pas son père. Son père pouvait ruiner tout. Mais son père encore dormit. Bon.

Jeremy partit silencieusement et lentement.

Rich lui eut montré le livre quatre mois auparavant.

« Jeremy, il-t-eut dit. Cette va changer ta vie. »

Et Jeremy fut sûr qu’il fut correct.

Donc Jeremy suivit la conseille de son intimidateur, et marcha à travers l’herbe foncée. L’endroit fut plus proche à la maison de Rich, et Jeremy marcha longtemps. Mais Rich lui eut assuré que cet endroit fut le meilleur.

Jeremy fut froid. Il souhaita qu’il eut apporté une veste. Les mains secouèrent encore, mais Jeremy ne pensa pas ce fut à cause de la météo. Le livre commença sentir lourde dans ses bras nus.

S’il mourut d’hypothermie… Pendant il formula les pensées négatives à Rich, une pensée effrayante apparut. S’il mourut, Rich serait la seule personne qui savoir quoi il essaya faire. Il trembla. La nuit et la silence sentirent oppressives soudainement.

Sans faire plus du bruit, il marmonna une mélodie de Bob Marley et entra le cimetière.

L’air fut épais, comme la maison de ses grands-parents, mais, pas comme chez-leur, il sentit comme la boue et… et… le décès.

Peut-être… Peut-être il pouvait abandonner le plan. Il pouvait laisser tomber le livre, dire Rich qu’il fut un accident, et… Il tint le livre plus serré. Il sut quoi il ferait.

Il avança d’un pas.

La tombe que Rich avait marquée. Jeremy ne sut pas comment Rich sut lesquels, mais que fut la pouvoir de la chose.

Elle fut creusée partiellement. Il songea quoi transpirerait s’il tomba dans. Rien, il sut. Une pensée ridicule.

Il eut besoin de cette chose, vraiment, s’il pensa les choses comme cela.

Jeremy ouvra le livre.

Ses mains tremblèrent et secouèrent.

Qu’est-ce que la différence entre une « tombe » avec un pierre et « tombe » sans équilibre ? Une devinette. Il fut en chute libre déjà, depuis Rich eut lui dit, ou depuis le lycée eut commencé, ou depuis il fut né. Sa vie entière fut un chute libre menant à ce moment, le moment où il choisit.

Il respira un souffle profond.

Il lut les mots.

La boue dans la tombe (sa tombe ? il pensa pendant le froid soudainement commença manger ses bras, si Rich se servit lui ?) bougea. Quelque chose se leva du la terre.

Jeremy marcha en arrière, tremblé, terrifié. Il voulut courir loin. L’humaine dans lui lui dit courir, mais il resta. Il respira ralentir son cœur. Malgré que, le livre tomba à l’herbe. Elle ferma.

La chose, le corps monta du la tombe.

Jeremy essaya rester immobile. Ses mains secouèrent, sa faiblesse constante.

Les poils de la chose furent plein de la crasse, mais sa coiffure fut claire et stylée. Ses appendages (les mains ?), qu’agrippa la terre, furent manucuré. Sa veste cuir, en morceaux, fut sale et démodé. Sa peau fut serré et plus pale que le papier. Quand la chose échappa finalement, elle lui fixa, et ses yeux furent… impérieux.

Le cadavre serra la peau de son visage dans un sourire terrifiant.

Jeremy avala, bien que sa bouche ait senti sèche, respira, et parla.

« V- vous ressemblez à Keanu Reeves… »

**Author's Note:**

> Allo ! J’étudie le français, et j’ai écrit un fic pour essayer le passé simple et le passé antérieur, puisque nous ne les apprenons pas à l’école. C’est mon premier fic en français, alors j’espère qu’il est bien !


End file.
